Relia Graveskull
History Time on The Thousand Islands Relia Graveskull was born to a lack of fanfare in a cave on one of the Thousand Islands. No one attended her birth beyond a few family members, which included her mother (Aeles, 218), father (Irech, 368), maternal grandmother (Preku, 541), and older brother (Nexos, 13). From a young age, she found that remaining among the less fortunate would hide her better than anything. She also found that slipping between the Ninth Realm and the Abyss could work just as well in her favor. Around five she was given the brooch by her grandmother and told to protect it and that it would always lead her true. When she reached the age of ten, her brother began training her as a rogue, and she would go on adventures with him to steal everything from money to magical items from the less savory beings around them. This was hidden from their parents who likely wouldn’t have approved, but they were hardly ever around. These adventures were aided by slipping between the Abyss and the Ninth Realm, as well as extreme cunning. This lasted until the day that Relia and her brother got separated while on one of their ‘missions’. They were on a pirate ship that had a trap more elaborate than either of them could detect and it separated them. Relia was trapped and remained on the ship. She was thirteen. Time in Wevrae The ship set sail and the crew kept Relia captive as part punishment and part profit. The crew sold her to a low-ranking noble family in Vaeslan (Wevrae) where she spent the majority of her teenage years. The Ilvikkland family was not terribly kind, so eventually Relia managed to seduce two guards into letting her leave on an errand and she escaped into the streets of Vaeslan. She was nineteen years old. While on the streets of Vaeslan, she learned to use her powers to her advantage. She picked up the ability to craft intricate rope-bindings from some of her fellow sex workers. She had grown strong and crafty enough to work her way out of any rope bindings she could create. Relia had many regular patrons, but there was one that treated her very kindly. He was the heir to a greatly respected noble family. In fact, Skaza Thioland was the heir to one of the noble families that ran the Wevrae Aristocracy. He did not convince her to change her ways, he merely became her ‘sponsor’. It was with his help that she enrolled at the University of Vaeslan in their ballet and fighter programs. She was twenty-four when she enrolled. She spent her time between dancing, learning how to fight and craft bows, and his side. To some, their relationship seemed as one between a consort and a patron and some simply thought that her succubus nature would leave Skaza heartbroken. But this was far from so. Skaza and Relia were very close. It was spending time with him that made her have the fashion sense that she has today. Together, they had a child, a half-succubus boy. By this time, she was twenty-nine and had been continuing training and dancing as long as possible before having the child. His name was Mupan Graveskull-Thioland, Mu for short. Relia continued her training, having moved from the undergraduate programs to the graduate programs in both fighting and ballet. She continued to also attend many of the aristocratic banquets that Skaza had to attend as the heir to the Thioland line. Mupan would sometimes be brought along. At thirty-one, Relia graduated from the programs at the University of Vaeslan and was accepted into the Wevrae Ballet Troupe. By this time, Mupan was barely two. Skaza and Relia were considering marriage, they were engaged. But unfortunately, a member of the Ilvikkland family saw Relia perform and just barely managed to recognize her. She had changed more than most would in a decade because of her brooch, which she had managed to keep through everything she had been through. The member of the Ilvikkland family arrived at the afterparty that even the lower ranking noble families could attend. Everything was going well, Mupan was behaving. But Relia was viciously attacked unawares as an act of revenge. The wound very nearly killed her. Skaza was also hurt in the attack when he tried to lessen the blow. He survived as well, but was left blinded in one eye. Relia and Skaza were cared for by friends for a year. She had to leave the WBT in order to recover. It was during this time she considered going back to the Thousand Islands to find her family if she still could. She did not want to leave the life she had created. So she asked the brooch which was the true option and she decided on returning home. She was thirty-three when she left the note explaining what she was doing. Skaza was heartbroken, but took to caring for Mupan as best to mask his grief. Relia has never returned to Vaeslan since leaving. Continuing Travels and Relationships At thirty-four she finally made it back to the Thousand Islands. She was able to reunite with her brother on Bulwark. He was the only member of her family who had stayed in the Thousand Islands after she had disappeared all those years ago. The rest of her family who were still surviving had returned to the Abyss. She promised to keep in touch when she could and set off to explore the rest of the world. She did this for many years, having more encounters to test her fighting skills and having only a few long term attachments. She fell in with a group of mercenaries for a little bit as their elven leader, Nelote Indimith, had taken a liking to her. Relia was thirty-nine when she considered this, and she conceived another two children with this woman through magic. Twins were unexpected. It was not easy and Relia nearly miscarried due to the extensive trauma her body had experienced. But Nerdi Indimith and Kima Graveskull were born and Relia stayed with the mercs to take care of the new children. She was forty-two when disaster struck again. A rival band of mercs had been assigned to the same job and an attack was waged on the merc’s stronghold where Relia was staying. She managed to escape with the twins, traveling with them for a few dangerous months before leaving them at an orphanage near Balmoral. She traveled around for a couple more years after that, using her skills as a seductress to gain as much money as possible. She applied to the University of Sarnn and was accepted to a study program which taught her the ways of a cleric who follows the healing and protection domains. She was forty-six when she enrolled at this university. She had a few affairs while in the university, nothing very long term or lasting. She had another child with a catfolk named Vinicillia Oniatammiosti, in her first year at the age of forty-seven. Their child, who was named Doradora, was immediately put up for adoption by mutual agreement. After that, Relia finished her second undergrad a year early, and has been traveling the world again since the age of fifty-one. Very briefly she made it to the Avarian Continent, staying in Byzantium. It was in Byzantium that she tried to settle for a little time, enjoying the relative warmth of the area. She stayed in her preferred human form for most of the time in the area. She tried to practice her spells, but to little avail. After a rough one night-stand that sort of became a little more with an aasimar and a half-orc, all three of them found themselves with child. The aasimar and half-orc left her soon after that, and she travelled back to the Southern continent, leaving her children (3) at the City, unnamed. She was fifty-three. After that, she travelled to the Golden Continent again, not spending enough time in one place to form any new attachments. Recent History At the age of fifty-five, she decided to set up for a little bit in the City of the Sun, working at a church in the area in human form, and in her succubus form as a sex worker on the side. She became acquainted with Riko Stormwalker in a bar/inn in the City of the Sun and the two of them began to travel the world not long after that. They spent some time on Sarnn, but left before it was overrun by zombies. It was around Sarnn that they met a lovely merperson who gifted the two of them bracelets with pearls on them. As Armageddon's War heated up, they travelled farther and farther away from the action, eventually ending up on the continent of Quéremi. Relatives Direct Family * Preku Graveskull, maternal grandmother * Aeles Graveskull, mother * Irech Graveskull, father * Nexos Graveskull, older brother Thioland Family * Skaza Thioland * Mupan "Mu" Graveskull-Thioland Other Children * Nerdi Indimith * Kima Graveskull * Doradora * Elal Brighttome * Inar Brighttome * Six * Zabez Malaph * Alas * Luga Appearance Gonna add later bc hoo buddy did it change a lot